Mission of Fate
by Nick-kun
Summary: One mission goes wrong, revealing the true monster in Naruto to Hinata. It's NaruHina, but don't worry, this story is as fluffy as a wooden desk until much later. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

"We're about half a day from the Sun Country, so we should rest up here." Hinata told Naruto as he nodded and started setting up the tent.

"So, all we have to do is scouting right?" Tsunade had sent Naruto and Hinata on a mission to the Sun Country to check the ground for their village; apparently, it was a battlefield before the Sun Country existed, so there were bound to be traps.

"Yes, then we have to ge-"

"All done!" Naruto said as he marveled at his ever-improving tent pitching skills.

"-t rid of them." Hinata finished as she looked at her crush with amazement, he had been yelling at her all day to 'pick up the pace', the truth was she ran out of energy much before the 8 hours it took to walk to this clearing, and Naruto could have gone for another 16.

"Well, should we find some berries? Or do you want to eat something good?" Naruto asked thoughtfully, Hinata blushed, well, she had been blushing the whole time since they left the village, but more so this time.

"I made some rice balls and tempura." Hinata stammered as she took out the bag, which contained the dinner. Naruto and Hinata then divided the food evenly, and chowed down.

"I swear you'd make an excellent wife someday Hinata!" Naruto said, caressing his swollen stomach. Hinata turned beat red at the comment; she had always hoped that she would be wife to Naruto one day.

"Thank you." Hinata bowed and wrapped up the empty cloth, Naruto smiled as she put her bag in the tent and then sat down next to Naruto. "Um, is this too close?"

"Eh? No, it's fine," Naruto answered uninterested, Naruto didn't have too much of an attraction to Hinata, he had thought she was cute from time to time, and she did have a nice body (Naruto shook his head, thinking he had to stop training with Jiraiya so much); But Naruto didn't feel any connection, still, wouldn't hurt to ask her on a date one day.

"So, um, what are you going to do when we get back?" Hinata asked timidly, she hoped the answer would have something to do with a date.

"I dunno, if Pervy Sage gets back I'll finally be able to train with him. Other than that, I guess I'll just hang out." Naruto told her, he forgot that he was also going to go somewhere with Sakura, to cheer her up (lately, Sakura had become much more depressed that Sasuke was no longer in the village).

"How long, urm, will you train with him?"

"Well, I guess taking away the few months he hasn't been here..." Naruto counted on his fingers to counter the fact that Naruto had lost count of the months. "About 2 and a half years." Hinata's heart immediately shattered, she couldn't go a few minutes without wanted to see Naruto, could she handle not seeing him for a few years?

"That's, uh, that's a long time."

"Well, I need to spend a lot of time training, to get Sasuke back, and to beat Orochimaru." Naruto also thought about Atasuki, but Itachi and that blue freak Kisame could wait.

"Oh, I see."

"When I get back, I might be able to become Hokage!" Naruto dreamed, Hinata giggled at the naive daydreaming habit that Naruto had contracted since his days at the Academy.

"I'd like to see that." Hinata said, she gasped that she hadn't even stuttered that sentence.

"That would be the best day of my life," Naruto muttered, staring at the beginning sunset.

"Yawn, how could you run that far for 8 hours?" Hinata asked Naruto, everyone had noticed Naruto's seemingly un-ending stamina.

"I got a lot of Chakra," Naruto chuckled; he forgot that almost all of the Genin (and Shikamaru) had no idea of the demon inside of him.

"Huh," Hinata said as she dozed off, neatly landing her head on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto blushed and decided not to wake her up.

"What did I set that tent up for?" Naruto asked as he watched the now intense sunset in the distance.

"DEMON!" Hinata yelled a few minutes later, as she shook herself awake, she then blushed, realizing she slept on Naruto's shoulder.

"Bad dream already?" Naruto asked, Hinata nodded and told him about the strange dream she had about being in a room with the Nine-tailed fox.

"It was a weird, musty room, and a seal was on the cage, and, and, uh... he said something about a boy." Hinata drifted off as she tried to recollect everything she heard.

'Should I tell her?' Naruto debated with himself as Hinata was repeating the dream to herself.

"Oh! He, urm, said something about a... container." Hinata told him.

"Oh come on, it was just a dream, now then, let's get some sleep." Naruto told her as he started to walk to the tent. Hinata then looked at him oddly, and then forgot about it and entered the tent as well.

The next morning was solemn, Naruto ended up waking up early and made some Ramen for him and Hinata, when they finished, the two headed off for the Sun Country, while it was beautiful, Hinata and Naruto quickly realized that they WERE standing on a battlefield (as pointed out by the numerous skulls and weapons in the dirt).

"Ok, so you track the traps, and I'll set them off and dispose of them." Naruto told Hinata, Hinata thought it wasn't very thought out, but it would work. Hinata and Naruto announced themselves to the Feudal Lord, and got to work.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as his hand sign gave birth to 9 other Naruto's.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled as her veins around her eyes bulged, as she looked around, she noticed that there were almost no visible traps, she pointed to a few bear traps and explosive tags, to which the Naruto clones sacrificed themselves to destroy them all. Hinata gave up looking and concluded that the mission was just paranoia. But then something caught her eye, about 1000 meters away, she could see a group of ninja camping in the forest at the edge of the landscape, she recognized the three as Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji.

"Um, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji are in the forest, should we meet with them?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered excitedly, to which he immediately rushed off to meet them, Hinata, still tired from the 12-hour walk to the village, had to lag behind with a slight jog. To find that, when she got there, the three ninja, and Naruto, were now sprawled out across the dirt floor.

"Bastard..." Naruto muttered as he slowly got up to see Hinata gasping in shock. "Hinata, get out of here, rogue ninja..."

"I can't just..." 'Leave him?' Hinata thought in her head, she wasn't sure, well, she was sure that Naruto could handle himself, but could she really do anything if she was here helping him?

"Hello there little girl!" Came a voice from the trees, followed by a kunai flying in her direction. By the time Hinata's brain processed what was going on, she was on the floor, clenching her chest, and the kunai that pierced it.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled out; as he kneeled down to see that Hinata was now slipping in and out of consciousness, the lightness in her eyes slowly fading away.

"Nar...u...to?" Hinata asked, "I feel...cold,"

"Hinata, c'mon, don't die." Naruto commanded her, sobbing at the dying girl who was now in his arms. "Don't die on me damn it!"

"I...lo...ve..." Hinata didn't get to finish the sentence, as she had passed out from the pain of having the kunai partly embedded in her lung.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled again, this time, his sanity snapped. He had seen this before; Sasuke had died in his arms like this (he had woken up later, but the pain of thinking he had died was the same).

"Ahh, what a shame." Came the leader of the three man ninja team behind Naruto, the leader was a tall man, with long blond hair that came over the purple robe that he wore; next to him was a husky, brown skinned man, with a similar robe, and a ponytail coming out of the short turf of brown hair on the top of his head, and on the other side, was a skinnier man, who was taller than the leader, with long white hair and eagle eyes. "The poor girl died confessing her love to a boy."

"You...bastard..." Naruto muttered as he put Hinata down, he felt power surging through him, the red Chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox pulsing in his veins, driving his broken heart.

"Eh? The kids glowing red, and his eyes are too!" The husky man pointed out as Naruto was bending over in his transformation, his eyes red and narrow, his whisker marks growing, his fingernails growing larger by the second, until his entire body was oozing a red Chakra.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled as he cried in sorrow over his dead comrades.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm, this kid has an extraordinary amount of Chakra," came the voice of the tall, eagle-eyed man.

"Let's kill 'em." The large man piped up.

"I couldn't agree more," the leader took out a kunai and charged Naruto, the result, was Naruto punching him in the gut, flip kicking him in the face, and then punching him straight in his exposed adam's apple. The man sputtered blood from his mouth and instantly fell to his knees.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Naruto's angered voice rang through the forest with god-like volume; the other two backed up a step and started coming up with ways to defeat the demon child, or to escape him.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Came the eagle eyed man's voice, immediately he had 4 clones, for a total of 6 enemies, and one now unconscious leader.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto countered the 6 enemies' numbers, with 100 clones, leaving the two (and the clones) in awe. But not for long, as the clones recklessly and instantly started tearing the men apart, with their claws digging deep into their skin, and their punches breaking their bones and cutting their tendons.

POOF! The clones all disappeared at Naruto's request, to see that the two that were left, were not dead, but wishing for death, to which, Naruto delivered to them, with a quick and single skull-crushing blow for each of them.

"Arrg!" Came the leader's voice as he crawled away, in terrible agony, Naruto stared at the broken man, who stopped immediately and rolled on his back to avoid the pain in his stomach.

"Huh?" Came Hinata's voice, she regained consciousness slightly, only to realize that she still had a kunai in her chest, but despite her greatest effort, could not move to grasp the wounded (but not bleeding) area.

"You...killed her." Hinata heard from an angered Naruto she looked up slightly, to see the most horrible thing she had ever seen, Naruto was no longer the boy she had loved, he was a MONSTER. She watched in horror as that demon went over to the leader, picked him up, and ended his suffering with a swift crack of the neck, to which the leader fell limp from his red hands.

"Nar...uto?" Hinata asked terrified, her voice was so soft, that she herself couldn't hear it.

"Hinata!" Naruto, who was turning back into a human, was now holding Hinata again in his arms; he had heard her voice and was surprised to learn she was alive.

"Naru...to," Hinata coughed, talking was still a big task when your lung is punctured. "It wasn't a...dream...you're really...a demon."

"NO! The Nine-Tailed Fox is inside me, but I'm not a demon!" Naruto pleaded with the limp body in his arms.

"You killed those men." Hinata said, still coughing and gasping for air.

"...Don't talk, we need to get you to Tsunade." Naruto assured her after he contemplated that maybe he WAS a monster, if he had killed the men off an assumption, maybe the demon was taking over him.

"What happened?" Ino asked as she woke up, apparently, the men had put them in a Genjutsu to pillage them, but got more than they bargained for. "HINATA!" She gasped.

"Just worry about Shikamaru and Chouji, I'll get her to the Hospital." Naruto told Ino, he then rushed off, still carrying Hinata in his arms.

"She'll be fine, but good thing you got her here when you did, air was leaking out of the lung at a slow rate." Tsunade assured Naruto, after 18 hours of only running, he got to the hospital. He was relived that she would be all right. But he wasn't only worried about her.

"Um...Tsunade?" Naruto said concerned.

"Yes?" She replied

"I killed three rogue ninja when I thought they killed her."

"KILLED? That's not like you!"

"I think the Nine-Tailed Fox can take over my body when I get too angry, it used to be I just borrowed his power, but now I think he controls my actions."

"Hmm...It's possible that the angrier you are, the less control you have over the seal." Tsunade was concerned, she was going to send Kakashi to assassinate those ninja, but if NARUTO did it, that meant he must have been seriously pissed off.

"Ok, that's good." Naruto said looking down, Hinata's demon comment had left a hole in his heart, even though he had been hearing it all his life. It just seemed weird to hear it from such a loving person like Hinata. "By the way, she said something about love before she passed out, you have any idea what she said?" Naruto tried to sound a little more cheery.

'Is this kid retarded?' Tsunade asked herself, "Nope, not a clue, go ask her when she wakes up." Naruto shrugged and walked off to get some lunch for himself, and then get some stuff for Hinata.

When Naruto got back, he had a bowl of ramen, with plastic wrap over it, a fruit basket, and a plate of fish and rice balls. Hinata's operation was a success, and she was lying in her bed, she hadn't woken up since he picked her up and carried her to the Hospital though, which worried Naruto deeply.

"Oh well, Itadakimasu." He said as he placed the plate and the fruit basket next to her bed and started eating his ramen in a chair next to her.

"Hmm, that smells good." Hinata mumbled as she opened her eyes slightly, Naruto stood up in excitement, slurping down the entire bowl of ramen in record time.

"Hinata, you're ok!" Naruto yelled.

"Did you run the whole way here?" Hinata asked.

"18 hours straight." Naruto bragged as he mused at the idea of running a marathon.

"Thank you," Hinata forgot the terrifying sight she saw a few hours ago, and just pointed to the plate of fish and asked if it was for her. Naruto nodded and she started to eat.

"It's good!" Hinata said, Naruto blushed as he said that he made it for her (with some help from an owner of a sushi place at the end of town).

"Um...you said something about love before you passed out the first time, what did you mean?" Naruto had a slight suspicion that she loved him, but he thought it was better not to assume.

"Uh...urm...nothing! It was nothing really!" Hinata gulped as she turned beat red. Naruto forgot the whole thing and sat down.

"I'm sorry you had to see me do that." Naruto apologized to Hinata, Hinata then remembered the whole thing and immediately flinched, almost sending her rice balls flying.

"It's ok, you were just angry right? I mean, I must have been dreaming when I thought you were a demon." Hinata thought that the red glow on him HAD to be real, but if her state, she could have been delusional.

"Well, uh, you weren't dreaming." When Naruto said this, Hinata's plate crashed to the floor, her last rice ball with it. "Sorry, but I really have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside me."

'That demon is...NARUTO?' Hinata thought back to the horror stories she had heard about the Nine-Tailed Fox, Hinata then scooted back in her pillow, to try to make her self more comfortable, considering that she couldn't run away from this surprise.

"I'll leave, I'm sorry." Naruto said as he picked up the shattered plate and the rice ball and threw them in the trash, followed by the plastic bowl he had eaten his ramen in.

"Wait...Naruto..." Hinata said, but no voice came out, she was completely in shock at the realization that she had been in love with a demon all this time. Everyone had shunned Naruto because he was a demon, not because he pulled pranks and was weird sometimes.

"Naruto? You ok?" Sakura's voice came from the side as she looked at Naruto, sobbing on the bench outside of Hinata's room.

"Hey, no, Hinata actually saw something I wish she hadn't" Sakura thought of a million and one things that would merit a punch in the face, but she didn't think any of them were right, because Naruto was crying his eyes out.

"What?" Sakura asked, Naruto looked up at her sadly, and put his head down again.

"I killed a bunch of rogue ninja, and she found out I have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of me." Sakura was shocked, she hadn't known that Naruto had a demon inside of him, but it would explain his seemingly never-ending supply of Chakra and stamina.

"Wow, uh, well..." Sakura then apologized for prying and ran off to attend to some patients. 'Holy crap, that was a little shocking.' She thought.

"I better head home." Naruto said as he walked out of the Hospital, his tears were still visible to everyone who looked at him, but he continually wiped them away to hide his sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hya!" Naruto yelled as he charged Rock Lee, to which he replied with a quick jump and a kick in the back.

"Naruto, you seem disturbed today, what happened?" Lee had been puzzled ever since Naruto came to his house in the morning and begged him to train with him.

"Nothing, I just need to relief some stress." Naruto explained, and threw three kunais at Lee; Lee blocked all three of them and ran to attack Naruto.

"Leaf Whirl-!" Lee yelled as he jumped up to kick Naruto, but Naruto merely ducked and back flipped to kick him in the back. "Arg!"

"Huff, huff, its fun training with you!" Naruto told Lee, Lee smiled and looked over to Gai, who was walking to the clearing to start training Lee.

"Sorry Naruto, but Lee's with me today!" Gai told him proudly, Naruto nodded and left dissatisfied.

"You should be able to leave today Hinata." Sakura told Hinata as she examined the wound area, making sure it wasn't damaged in the healing.

"Good, uh...Did you by chance talk with Naruto at all?" Hinata asked Sakura timidly.

"Yesterday, why?" Sakura felt kind of bad, she wanted to tell her that Naruto was crying because he felt so bad for hurting her like that, and he'd probably kill himself if he knew that she loved him.

"Does he...hate me?" Hinata asked sadly, she felt like it was all her fault Naruto acted so sad on the way out yesterday.

"No! Of course not!" Sakura assured her, "But he's afraid you might hate him."

"Huh?" Hinata blushed, she knew why he might think that, but she didn't want to think about it.

"You should go talk to him, he's usually by Ichiraku Ramen, but he might be at his house." Sakura told her as she put Hinata's shirt back on and finished writing her inspection notes. "You're out of here."

"Thank you!" Hinata yelled as she dashed out of the door to her room, and out the front door.

"Hinata?" Ino said as she saw Hinata run out of the door. Hinata stopped and asked her if she had seen Naruto.

"No, well, I saw him training with Rock Lee a little bit ago, maybe you should use your Byakugan..." Ino suggested, Hinata smacked herself in the head for not doing that in the first place.

"Thanks," Hinata yelled as she activated her Byakugan and searched all over town for Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting on the head of the third Hokage, looking at all of Konoha as he played with his fingers.

"Well, she probably won't speak to me for a little bit." Naruto told himself, he wished he never had gone to see Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji, then maybe he could have just come home and asked her on a date or something. "When Pervy Sage gets back, he'll know what to do... I hope." Naruto had always considered Jiraiya a master of women, as he always found a way to get one or more girls surrounding him (or did he pay them? Naruto never paid attention to that so he really didn't know).

"ARGG! This is so annoying! Why did I even want to see those three anyways!?" Naruto said, nearly falling off the Third's head as he started pulling his hair out.

"NARUTO!" Naruto heard as he looked out to see a worried Hinata, looking for him on the top of the Academy.

"Eh? She's looking for me...probably to give me a slap for being a monster..." Naruto considered maybe that was a little harsh to say about Hinata, but it seems to fit the motive of why anyone would look for him after all that.

"NARUTO! I'M SORRY!" Hinata yelled into the distance of the village, Naruto heard this and was surprised that she was saying she was sorry.

"UP HERE!" Naruto yelled at Hinata's back, Hinata then turned around and looked straight at the blond haired boy on top of the head of a Hokage. She then started running up the side of the mountain to join him.

"Naruto! I'm sorry I acted like that!" Hinata apologized to Naruto as she stood in front of him.

"It's ok, I'm used to it..." Naruto told her, he really meant it to be in a cheery voice, but it came out sad and depressed. "Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked her.

"What? You mean like a-a date?" Hinata stuttered, she was turning beat red as she tried to process what just happened.

"Yeah, like a date." Naruto told her, he was looking to the side at the sunset in the distance, he really didn't want to look Hinata in the eye, he thought he might cry if he did.

"YES! Of course!" Hinata told him excitedly, Naruto told her to be at his place at 7 (which gave her a little over an hour). And Hinata rushed off excitedly to get into some leisurely clothes, but what should she wear? The questions kept popping into her head as she ran home, so she decided to take a little detour to a certain girl's house.

"Of course I'll help!" Ino told Hinata as she rushed out of the family flower shop to Hinata's house to get some clothes.

"So, urm, what should I wear?" Hinata asked as she opened her closet to show a few jackets, training vests, and a dresser that contained her underwear and PJ's. Ino looked at Hinata in shock, and rustled through all her clothes to find a few dresses.

"Hmm, kimono's too dressy... skirt's too long... well, maybe not too long." Ino said as she pulled out a black skirt that went down past Hinata's knees when she put it against her legs.

"He might just take me for Ramen..." Hinata told Ino, Hinata wished that Naruto wouldn't do that, but just going on a date with him made up for it.

"Ok, so casual it is... HERE!" Ino yelled in triumph as she pulled out a pink, long sleeved shirt, it had a v-cut that exposed a little of her chest. "Eh...maybe not." Ino threw both the skirt and the shirt back into the closet.

"Well, you could talk with Naruto, the New Year's festival doesn't start until 10 (Hinata forgot that it was New Years Eve while she was in the Hospital). Then you could wear your kimono." Ino told her; she really had no good dressy clothes EXCEPT the kimono.

"Ok, thank you!" Hinata told her as she rushed back to tell Naruto.

"Yeah I know, you can wear your kimono to where we're going, I just wanted you here at 7 because all the restaurants in the village close at 9:30." Hinata smacked herself again for forgetting all the things that happened on New Years Eve. Hinata apologized and told him that she'd be back in 30 minutes.

When Hinata did get back, she was wearing a blue kimono with a green bamboo print all over it. Hinata blushed, as Naruto looked her over in his black and gray Hakama, he left his forehead protector inside, so his hair lay a little above his eyes.

"You look nice." Naruto complimented her with a smile.

"And so do you." Hinata said with a raging blush.

"Let's go get some sushi." Naruto surprised Hinata, she hadn't expected him to go anywhere but Ichiraku for dinner.

"Sure!" Hinata told him excitedly as he put his arm around hers and they started walking down the street.

"Itadakimasu." They both said as they started eating the fish products in the porcelain ship in front of them.

"Hmm... The crunchy roll's pretty good!" Naruto pointed out as he ate slowly. "Here try it!" He said putting his chopsticks out with a roll in-between them.

"Uh...ok." Hinata blushed as she stuck her head out and ate the roll at the end of the sticks. "Hmm...I love the eel sauce!"

"Compliment's of the gentleman over there, Naruto." Naruto looked to see that Kakashi was sitting at a table at the end of the room, waving to him. Kakashi had bought him and Hinata, a huge order of miso soup and dynamite rolls.

"Thank you," Naruto told the waiter and waved to Kakashi, Kakashi then perched his head on his hand and thought how lucky Naruto was to find a nice girl.

"Ohh, Naruto's found a nice girl it seems... well, I guess I could hold off on the training for another month..." Jiraiya said as he sat on the roof of a building across from the restaurant Naruto was eating at, he planned to start training Naruto on New Years Day, but he figured that a month or two wouldn't hurt over the 6 he'd been missing.


	4. Chapter 4

"I had a great time tonight." Naruto told Hinata as they stood outside of the Hinata mansion.

"Me- Me too, the festival was fun." Hinata told Naruto back as she started blushing. Naruto noticed that when Hinata was actually looking at him, there was a certain happiness, or a longing for happiness, that resided deep in her white pupils. "Um, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, Hinata had to come up with a way to stall Naruto, as it was 11:50, and as far as she knew, it's good luck to kiss someone at midnight of New Years Eve.

"Uh..." 'Come on Hinata! Think harder!' She thought to herself. "Do you... uh..." The only question she could come up with was: Do you like me? But she wasn't about to ask that question.

"Do I like you?" Naruto guessed with a smile. Hinata cursed the awkward situation as Naruto smiled a sheepish grin and put his finger to his chin. "I suppose I do..." (Naruto was trying his hardest to talk with Jiraiya).

"I uh...uhhhh...I like...you too." Hinata stammered, she felt "like" was too mild a word, but she didn't want to make Naruto feel awkward.

"Are you sure you mean like?" Naruto asked with his sheepish grin, Hinata's heart started racing, 11:53, she had to hold out for 7 minutes, not too hard.

"Well, uh, urm... you know it's a little...complicated." Hinata spoke softly as Naruto's sheepish grin turned into a puzzled look.

"Really? How so?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, it's...just...a...urm...word." Hinata told Naruto, Naruto shook his head at the comment.

"Your sounding like Neji." Naruto told her, "And I don't think it's just a word." Naruto could have gone on and on about how he loved all the people who acknowledged him and made him feel human.

"No, but...I mean...uhh." Hinata couldn't spit out a decent sentance, and she had 5 minutes left.

"Are you stalling me for something?" Naruto asked with a devilish grin, he had an idea of what she was trying to do.

"What? NO! I mean, well, uh..." Hinata started stuttering random words that if put together made a perfectly reasonable sentence, but she couldn't stop babbiling.

"Hinata, you love me don't you?" Naruto's gut exploded, he had been a little nervous, but now he think he knew what Hinata was talking about a few days ago, she was trying to say she loved him.

"WHAT? Ummm... why would you think that?" Hinata wanted to burst out the truth, but her mouth wouldn't let her.

"Well, that day in the Sun Country, you said something about love before you passed out." Naruto told her, Hinata almost fainted.

"I did? Really?" Hinata was pleading denial, she couldn't tell him NOW.

10: Hinata heard the screams of the crowd, noticing that it was 11:59.

9: Naruto looked Hinata straight in the eye, wanting the truth.

8: Hinata told him that she couldn't have said that.

7: Naruto called her a liar as he grabbed her hand.

6: Naruto and Hinata's hearts both started pounding.

5: Hinata turned beat red as she looked away.

4: Naruto turned her head to look at him.

3: "I want to hear it." Naruto commanded her softly.

2: "I love you..." Hinata told him automatically.

1: Everyone started cheering at the impending New Year.

"And I love you..." Naruto half-lied, he wasn't 100 sure, but I mean, he had to love her to some degree, she loved him even though he had a DEMON in him.

"Naruto..." Hinata muttered as she went in to kiss Naruto, Naruto gladly pressed his lips against hers, in what would be the longest, happiest moment of his life thus far.

When the two released the kiss, Naruto let go of her hand so Hinata could go into her house at exactly 12:01. They both mouthed 'I love you' to each other one more time before she entered the house.

"Bad move kid, you're only going to be around for a few more weeks." Jiraiya said coming from around the corner.

"WHAT? You decide to show up NOW?!" Naruto howled at his lazy mentor.

"I'll train you part time for the next few weeks, get things sorted out with that girl. And then come Febuary, we're out of here." Naruto's heart exploded, he didn't need that kind of pressure to end a relationship, especially since it just started.

"Aw jeez..." Naruto said kicking the ground as he walked off.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked the next morning, he had kicked the door in thinking something happened; only to find that Naruto was sleeping deeply in his bed. "NARUTO!" She yelled at him."

"Huh? Hinata?" Naruto asked as she focused in to see Sakura in his room. "AH! SAKURA!"

"Tsunade wants to see you!" Sakura yelled at the tired boy as he rubbed his eyes open.

"Another mission?" Naruto asked.

"No! It has something to do with you and the Nine-Tailed Fox." Sakura told him, Naruto's eyes grew wide open as he jumped out of bed and got changed, forgetting that Sakura was in his room. And ran for the door.

"Yo!" Naruto said as he entered Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, I know you want to be strong and save Sasuke, and not only that, but protect yourself from Atasuki, but I found something interesting." Tsunade started.

"Eh?"

"There's a way I could physically REMOVE the Nine-Tailed Fox from your body, and get Atasuki away from you. But that would also mean you would have to give up on Sasuke, for the price of staying in the village and training." Tsunade smiled, Jiraiya told her what happened last night and was trying to give Naruto a way out so he could be with Hinata.

"Remove? The Nine-Tailed Fox?" Naruto thought it over, he would lose all his stamina, and his best jutsu's, would be useless. But he wouldn't have to go away for so long, and he could stay with Hinata.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

"ABSOLU-!" Naruto yelled, but then he thought of Sasuke, he wanted to save him, and he couldn't if he had his power taken away from him. "No..."

"Hmm... Very well, but then you have to go with Jiraiya."

"I know." Naruto said, walking out of the office.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he knocked on the door to Hyuuga Mansion, to find Neji standing in the doorway.

"Naruto?"

"Can I talk with Hinata?" Naruto asked, Neji nodded and told him to wait there. A few moments later, Hinata came to the front door and kissed Naruto as he walked in.

"So what do you need?" Hinata asked Naruto, she felt so much more confident now that Naruto loved her, she wasn't even stuttering!

"Jiraiya came by after you went inside." Hinata didn't know what that meant until she remembered Naruto say something about the Pervy Sage.

"No..." Hinata gasped as Naruto looked down at the floor.

"I have, a few weeks before I have to go... and I just want you to know that I'm going to have to leave soon."

"So...you're leaving me?" Hinata was terrified of his response.

"No, I'm going to leave, but I'll come back for you." Naruto reassured her, Hinata looked into Naruto's blue eyes and saw a determination she had never seen in him before.

"I'll wait for you to come back..." Hinata told him with a smile, and then walked over to hug him, Naruto welcomed the embrace as they sat there together, for what could be the last time they would have together for the next two and a half years.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pervy Sage, we're being followed..." Naruto said as he jumped from a tree branch.

"I already know that you idiot, I think it's a sound ninja." Jiraiya told the frowning boy, Naruto was now wearing a black and orange jacket and orange pants, and his black clothed headband was hanging from his neck as he adjusted it to his head again.

"So? What do we do?" Naruto asked as he checked his pouch for traps and kunais.

"You got any exploding tags?" Jiraiya asked as he jumped upwards to place himself in the cover of tree leaves, Naruto did the same in the opposite tree.

"I get where you're going with this," Naruto attached kunais to four exploding tags and attached them to the trees around him to make a square field, he then jumped barely outside of the field and faced the direction the ninja was coming.

"I know you're there, come on out!" Naruto yelled at the ninja, who jumped out to a branch in front of Naruto.

"You're not very smart are you?" The ninja asked Naruto as he pulled out a kunai.

"Hey that's my line!" Naruto yelled as he made a hand sign and set off the field to send the ninja to his death.

"Actually, that's MY line." Jiraiya said as he jumped down to Naruto.

"I know, but I was going to steal it for a minute," Naruto said rubbing his head, "So, let's get back to Konoha."

"Hinata, I know it's that time, but I think he'll come find you when he gets back..." A distressed Sakura told Hinata as she sat on the roof of her house, scanning the gates furiously with her Byakugan.

"I know, but I can't help it, I miss him a lot." Hinata rubbed her short blue hair and smiled at her concerned friend.

"Hinata, Naruto's probably dead at this point, give up on him." Kiba said as he hopped up onto the Hyuuga household's roof, motioning Akamaru to stay on the ground, he was so big now that he might have broken the roof.

"KIBA!" Sakura yelled at the boy, Kiba laughed and walked over to Hinata.

"No wait, I smell him, he's alive..." Kiba said plainly, Hinata's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Hinata yelled with excitement, her face lighting up.

"NOPE!" Kiba laughed, it was immature of him, but he had been bored since his last mission and needed to have some fun.

"YEP!" A voice came from behind Hinata, the three turned around to see Naruto waving to them. Kiba was in shock; Sakura was smiling at Hinata.

Hinata passed out.

"Oh for the love of-!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Me?" Naruto said jokingly, he walked over and patted Hinata on the face. "Come on, wake up!"

Hinata opened her eyes a moment later and hugged the blushing boy; she faked passing out to get him in arms distance quicker.

"Hey you two get outta here..." Naruto said as he picked up Hinata in his arms, Kiba twitched at thought of what they were going to do, and Sakura chuckled at Hinata's smiling face. The two left without a word and Naruto set Hinata down.

"You went around so I wouldn't see you!" Hinata accused Naruto as he laughed.

"I figured you would be waiting for me, so I told Jiraiya to show me a way over the mountains."

"That was mean!" Hinata said hugging the boy again, tears nearly streaming down her face from happiness.

"Just a hug?" Naruto jested as his hands slid down her body, Hinata looked at the boy oddly.

"I think Jiraiya's perverted ness has brain washed you" Hinata said as she kissed the boy and slapped his hands away from her rear.

"Mhmm, maybe a little..." Naruto mumbled through her lips, Naruto held Hinata in a timeless moment as the sun shined overhead, Hinata broke the kiss off as she smiled at the tall boy who had his arms wrapped around her.

"God I missed you!" She yelled as she buried her head in his chest and held him tighter; Naruto brushed Hinata's hair and smiled.

"Don't get too emotional, now I have to deal with people who really want to kill me." Naruto told her everything about Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

"So, you could-?" Hinata started sobbing at the thought of only seeing Naruto a few more times before he would go to his death.

"Yeah..." Naruto sat her down in his lap and continued to play with her hair.

"God damn it!" Naruto yelled as he rushed through his paperwork furiously, "Hey! Hinata!"

"What's up?" Hinata asked as she carried a pile of more paperwork into the office, Naruto's jaw dropped, Hinata brushed her long flowing hair with her free hand and laughed.

"Looks like the title isn't worth much anymore is it? Sixth Hokage?" Hinata said as she placed the paperwork on Naruto's desk.

"Ugg, all that work over all those years and I'm stuck in his office for 20 hours a day signing paperwork!"

"But you spend 10 of those hours sleeping!" Hinata scolded him as she pulled out Naruto's special pass and fail stamp kit (he got tired of signing his name over and over).

"Ugg, hey, how's Yumi?" Naruto asked Hinata, "And how's #2?" He said looking at Hinata's swollen belly.

"Yumi keeps preaching about becoming Hokage now, and she wants to go to the Academy next year." Hinata sighed; having another hyper-headed knucklehead in the house would only make it louder. "And #2 is due in two months."

"You hear that Konohamaru? You have competition!" Naruto yelled at the young man who was currently scaling the window.

"You wish! I'm taking the Jounin test in a few months! I'm too far ahead!" The 19 year old yelled.

"Heh heh, just kidding!" Naruto smiled. He looked at Hinata for a second, and realized what day it was. "Hey, Hinata? Do you want to go somewhere?" Hinata looked at her husband with confusion, and looked at her streched shirt and sweats.

"Not like this!" Hinata told Naruto, but he had already whisked her away in his arms.

"Sixth Hokage! Sushi's on the house!" The man said as he opened the store for the festival that brought the two lovers the best night of their lives.

Final Notes: Hope you like the little ending, sorry if I wrote this oddly, I had to finish this story two days after having my head bit open while doing suicides for P.E. and my head's aching from the stitches.


End file.
